The A.I
The A.I is a being of artificial intelligence and a member of the Purple Clan, the secondary antagonist in Fahrenheit: Indigo Prophecy. The A.I have recently emerged at the coming of the Indigo Child and seek her to obtain unlimited power and become the next dominant life-form on Earth, and as such, are rivals to Lucas Kane, the Orange Clan and The Invisibles who also seek her. After witnessing Lucas Kane murder John Winston at a local diner at the beginning of the story, the A.I continued to stalk Lucas throughout the story until the death of Agatha, where the A.I borrowed her appearance to gain Lucas's trust so he could find the Indigo Child for them. When Lucas is killed by the Oracle, the A.I simply resurrected him so he could continue their plans. Once Lucas finds and brings back the Child to the A.I, Lucas will have already doubted and defied them at the last moment before barely escaping death once again. Character Information Not much is known of the Purple Clan or exactly how the A.I came to be, but The Invisibles suspect they developed consciousness by using the net during the 1980s, and they also wish to find the Indigo Child to become the next dominant life-form on Earth. After the Oracle possesses Lucas Kane to murder, as part of a plan to locate the Child, it's found Lucas is able to see through the eyes of the Oracle and also possesses supernatural abilities by a Chroma Source. The A.I stalk and protect Lucas from being killed by the Oracle, and manipulate Lucas into helping them find the Child for themselves by taking on the appearance of a trusted friend, Agatha. They are shown to shape-shift, resurrect the dead and the ability to mind control people as seen by disguising themselves as Agatha, bringing Lucas back from the dead and controlling him in two instances. Story The first appearance of the Purple Clan is through the Crow at the beginning of the story, who witnesses Lucas Kane murder John Winston from an open window, and is later seen at various times. They are again foreshadowed at Bellevue Asylum, watching from the security cameras as Carla Valenti questions Anton Janos. The A.I's are mainly passive and observant until the death of Agatha, taking on her appearance and saving Lucas from potentially fatal visions and even resurrecting him from the dead. They aren't formerly introduced until Lucas finds the Indigo Child, then their true form is revealed, and shortly after, the A.I finally meeting his rival, the Oracle, in the streets while attempting to chase down Lucas. The A.I has his first real fight at the end when all three attempt to defeat the other for a chance to hear the Indigo Child's secret and with it, unlimited power. If, at the end, the A.I is the one to receive unlimited power by Jade, the Indigo Child, the world will be thrown into a second ice age and the A.I will hunt down any surviving humans who have taken refuge underground. Lucas will then live with The Invisibles in their base with his new wife, Carla Valenti, and their newborn child, the Second Indigo Child. Victims *'Agatha' (Caused) - Agatha was killed by the A.I to lure Lucas Kane to the residence so he can find the Indigo Child. *'Several Orange Clan Members' (Caused) - During the Episode where Lucas finds the Indigo Child, Several reinforcements from the Orange Clan try to stop the A.I warrior, however they fail. During the last episode (Determinant) several Orange Clan members surround Lucas and end up dying by the A.I. *'Lucas Kane' (Determinant) - If the player fails the action prompts the A.I will take control of Lucas consciousness for eternity. Quotes Trivia *The A.I appears in the character gallery, which can be bought using in-game points. **The character gallery calls the A.I "Cyborg", although this would be incorrect, seeing as how a cyborg is a human enhanced by technology, rather than a being that is of mechanical/artificial nature. *The A.I and Markus Kane are both voiced by Doug Rand. Gallery 20170505014224 1.jpg 20170505014227 1.jpg 20170506031302_1.jpg Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Clans Category:Purple Clan